The applicant has already proposed a method of manufacturing a multilayer glass panel with a glazing gasket in which glazing gasket molding material is ejected from an application nozzle to a constant shape together with adhesive, applied to the surface of the glass panel, and the glazing gasket molding material is installed on the surface of the glass panel with adhesive (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-51802).
In this previous application, the glazing gasket molding material and the adhesive are ejected from the application nozzle, superimposed in two layers, and applied onto the surface of the glass panel.
However, the viscosities of the glazing gasket molding material and the adhesive are different. Generally, the viscosity of the adhesive is less than the viscosity of the glazing gasket molding material. Therefore, when the glazing gasket molding material and the adhesive are ejected from the application nozzle in the superimposed state, if the application nozzle is moved at high speed, variation can easily occur in the quantity of the adhesive with low viscosity. As a result, variation will easily occur in the installation strength of the glazing gasket.
Therefore, when assembling onto a window sash, the panel does not fit precisely, the raised part of the glazing gasket is scratched by the sash, and the glazing gasket is peeled, which is disadvantageous for improving the efficiency of the operation for assembly onto the sash.